Survival of the Orange Raven
by Personal Riot
Summary: After the world has fallen into one of it's darkest times, Rukia and Ichigo pair together to survive in a world where everyone's humanity has all but disappeared. When Rukia is placed in a horrid situation will Ichigo be able to save her in time.?
1. Winding Roads of Redemption

_True Love._

_Withholds pure care._

_Pure adoration._

_And a pure heart._

_When put in Gods most cruel obstacles,_

_True love proves to be mankind's_

_Most powerful antidote.

* * *

_

"ICHIGO!"

Said man was head, full sprint, towards the voice that was so desperately calling his name.

'_Please …let me be there in time.' _ Those seven words, when separate held absolutely no meaning to the orange haired man who possess the name Ichigo Kurosaki, but at this most critical time in his life those seven words were conjoined in one life threatening sentence.

He needed to be by her side. **Now.**

He ran as fast as his feet would let him. He needed to protect the raven haired woman that has been by him these last three years.

'_If I can't protect her…'_

The teeth of a virus infected enemy glistened in the moonless night as they began to descend on to her fair pale skin. The distance between Ichigo and the two grew shorter and shorter but in Ichigo's mind it seemed to take forever to get merely four yards from his destination.

"ICHIGO!" The voice of Rukia Kuchiki could be heard with tears that were already cascading down her face.

"RUKIA!"

'_Then life has no meaning.'

* * *

_

The date was August 3, 2023.

Only three years have passed since a deadly experiment escaped from a science lab in Austin, Texas.

Three years since the entire world exploded in a lifeless world and the strong were separated from the weak. When those who knew the real rules of survival, lived, and those who thought they could live off silly rules from a comedy movie like Zombieland, died.

Ichigo Kurosaki knew the real rules. He knew how to keep himself alive. As did Rukia Kuchiki, the only partner he let himself have. Mainly because people were a drag and slowed you down and eventually died off because they were far too reckless.

The two had met several months prior to the incident. They have been, and are still going, through the entire apocalypse together. They fought well side by side, they never had the fear of being injected of the venom that would make their eyes glaze over with the hideous blue white shade, along with the pale white skin. Or losing the only ray of hope their humanity had.

"Hey, Rukia?" Questioned the masculine man as he slowed his pace to a complete stop.

"Hmm?" Said girl replied.

"Everything in this city seems pretty fine. The whole area is completely deserted. Not even a sigh of fresh blood that one of those _things _could have taken from. Nothing." Ichigo turned to the petite woman mere feet away. Her eyes grazed the unknown fortress, her body stayed on guard. Lately, Ichigo had noticed how Rukia's guard is always up even when they're alone in the middle of an abandoned city. She's been extremely tense at all times and whenever he'd question it she'd respond with _'It's the way of life now.' _He never took it any further, though, because of the fear of brewing up a fight and that is not something you can have in this world. There were enough enemies as it was. "We can scope out a house or apartment," He said. "Maybe even a super fancy hotel?" He tried to joke but his partner only nodded her head and began to walk the debris covered roads again. "Rukia?" Ichigo asked, worry weaving through his voice. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

Rukia's frame slightly jumped at the contact but it snapped her away from all her deep thoughts. Turning around she finally made contact with his liquid honey amber eyes. She let out a small chuckle before finally responding to him. "Sorry, Ichigo. Just dazing off, didn't mean to worry you." She placed her hand atop the one he placed over her shoulder.

He made short nod before breaking all contact. He let his eyes fall upon the fallen city. He took in every ruined convenience store and office building. Shattered windows, blood, wrecked cars. As cheesy as it sounded the movies had down a well job at imitating the apocalypse they hadn't known would truly happen.

"Let's find the nearest neighborhood, find a small house to stay for the night and lock down." Rukia told Ichigo as she placed the fully loaded silver pistol at her side. "We better hurry so we can beat nightfall." She crossed her arms tightly around her stomach as she spoke. Her eyes looked downcast at the dark green shirt whose sleeves covered all over her arms.

"Rukia, are you feeling alright?" Ichigo asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. Just tired." She let her arms fall back to her sides and continued, "Better get moving. Let's go!" Her small hand grasped Ichigo's much larger one, interlacing her fingers with his. And then they began their search.

Rukia's hand stayed tightly woven with Ichigo's until they stepped foot into the neighborhood. Once in, Rukia let Ichigo's hand fall from hers and her guard level went back up. The two passed house after house, it was a while before Rukia stopped in front of a small one story home that was in the best of condition, at least as best as you can get in a world such as theirs. Ichigo let a frustrated sigh pass his lips, Rukia was a picky home picker, whereas, Ichigo would've just gone to the first house his eyes laid upon. Both began to make their way slowly and cautiously to the front door.

Rukia had no problem opening the unlocked door; she looked around before stepping in. Ichigo followed right after. The raven haired woman walked straight into the fortress without hesitation. Ichigo stopped by the door and flipped the switched that was placed to the left of the door. Repeatedly he flicked the tiny switch up and down, though, he already fully knew that nothing would happen.

Her small hand brought the pistol from its enclosed holder and put it out and in position, ready to fire at any moment. When the pair passed by the open kitchen, Ichigo noticed a small glint of light showed but quickly faded. The man was quick to disregard it.

Just as they began the hallway that lead to all the rooms, the creak of a door was heard and the click of gun being cocked. Ichigo was quick to act. Roughly, he grabbed Rukia and wrapped both his arms around her and slammed them up against the nearest wall. His quick action was what saved them from the bullet that flew by them right as they hit the wall. Rukia let out a sharp gasp and Ichigo waited until everything fell silent yet again. Ichigo, hesitantly at first, let his arms unwrap themselves from the petite woman's waist and stepped back.

Rukia stepped away from Ichigo and took a head slowly towards the direction from which the bullet had been fired from. "Hello?"

Before their eyes a small girl walked out.

The little girl could be no more than sixteen years of age, which would mean she was only thirteen when this apocalypse started. How she survived? Neither knew but for a girl her age to have survived this long is a miracle.

Ichigo stopped and stood his ground, Rukia continued forward slowly towards the child. With each step that brought her closer Rukia examined her. Her hair was an unnatural color of sea green but oddly looked good on her. Her wide eyes, that held dark circles underneath, were a light shade of hazel. Her slim figure was shaking as Rukia approached and the gun in her hand was clanking with each step the older woman took. "It's okay. We won't hurt you, I promise."

Those small words did nothing to persuade the younger girl, when Rukia took a step that put the two only a foot away, the girl stepped back to make the space between them larger. "We're not infected." Rukia pushed the sleeve of her shirt up and showered her wrist, the most common spot for the undead to infected those who are not already, while Ichigo slowly followed suit.

With a great amount of hesitation the nameless girl, slowly lowered her gun. Rukia let a small, reassuring smile. The smaller girls' eyes began to glisten with tears as her gun clanked to the grown and she ran into the arms of the petite, raven haired woman. The second she was engulfed in Rukia's arms the small girl let out a loud sob.

Rukia let her cry, tightly in her arms. Ichigo walked over to the pair and guided them to a nearby couch. They sat like that for a long while, Rukia holding on to the helpless child and Ichigo silently watching. When her sobs slowed her, Rukia slowly let the girl go until she was at arm's length. "Now," She being softly, looking into the tear stained face and the eyes that held so much pain and hurt. Rukia had always been good with these situations. Whenever she and Ichigo had run in to frighten children, children who had been bitten and only had seconds to live, or even children like the one like the girl they see now, Rukia always how to touch or hold them. She knew how to calm them. If it ever came to one of the times when a child was on their last shred of humanity and seconds from being part of the growing undead, Rukia would sooth the child to sleep and Ichigo or a willing family member would take care of the rest.

Every time that had happened Rukia cried after. She said she shed the tears of those who would not know of their loss or just for the child who didn't know that they would not be waking up, come morning. Ichigo never shed a tear since the apocalypse, not that he ever did to begin with. But one would think that a situation like so would soften ones heart to tears.

"Can you tell me your name?" Rukia's soft voice broke through Ichigo's racing thoughts. The little girl looked up at Rukia and shook her head. "And why is that?"

"I… I don't remember it." She replied with a small frown.

"Well, that's no good. Maybe we can think of one for you?" Rukia happily replied.

"Really?"

Nodding Rukia answered her, "Of course." The violet eyed girl put a finger to her chin and examined the younger girl. "Your name will be…"

"Nel." Said a rough voice from behind them.

Rukia frowned at the orange headed man that now stood in front of her. "Why Nel?"

"Neliel, fully, Nel, for short." Ichigo says to the woman.

"That didn't answer my question."

The taller man shrugged and sat next to the girl and the scowl that seemed forever imprinted on his face lifted away as he offered the girl a small smile. "Do you like that name? Nel?"

"Nel." The girl tried it out herself. Then, smiling at how easily it rolled from her tongue and nodded her head.

"Then from this point on your name is Neliel."

"And Nel for short." She added.

Ichigo let another smile graze his lips, "And Nel for short." He repeated with a nod.

Rukia, sitting beside watching the small scene, smiled. Ichigo had a very fatherly presence when he saw children in sensitive moments. Though, he rarely ever showed it, it was overwhelming when he did. He could make children smile no matter how hard they tried to suppress it. This younger girl must have something special about her if she could bring out that side of him.

"Nel?" Rukia interrupted the small moment because a certain question was biting at her throat. "If you don't mind answering a question?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been on your own?" Rukia asked hesitantly.

The newly name girl, Nel, brushed her bangs away from her face and tucked a few strands behind her ear and looked up at the older woman, "Two and a half years."

Rukia and Ichigo frowned deeply. Ichigo asked the next question. "Your family didn't last long, did they?"

"Mhm," Nel nodded. "It was my older brother, mother, and me."

Ichigo was a little more than baffled to hear she was the youngest of her family and the only one to have come this far and to have done it all by herself for two and a half years. "When was the last time you made contact with a human being?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia immediately glared at the orange headed man.

'_That's too sensitive of a topic! Idiot, just shut up!' _Rukias mind yelled at him.

Ichigo felt the intensity of her glare and the bad vibe that was glowing around her. She had told him numerous times that when asking questions that were sensitive you have either one of two options: One, don't ask or two, do so slowly not blunt. Ichigo just broke both rules. He glance over at Rukia and shrugged his apology.

"Oh, um, well, I think it's been about ..two years?" She said unsure.

"Why didn't you find someone else? Like a partner?" Rukia asked Nel as she comfortingly rubbed her back.

Noticeably the girl stiffened and her hands slowly tightened to fists. "Uh, well, six months after my brother and mom died. I-I met this man I stayed with him for two, maybe three weeks. He said he'd protect me by all means because I looked 'so fragile'. He did for a while." She let out a small cough and cleared her throat as her eyes became intrigued with the floor. "Then, one day a huge league of them surrounded us. It was a normal back-to-back battle until at one moment he grabbed the back of my shirt. Flipped me over his shoulder and threw me on the floor, he began to run off in the opposite direction that they were coming. I remember he turned around and said, 'Sorry, kid, sometimes there's a time when you have to choose being a hero or saving your own life. And you need to choose which is more important." Nel let a soft sigh. "It's a miracle I made it out. I almost didn't but as you can see. I did." She smiled at both adults. "After that I found this house and never left unless completely necessary."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that at such a young age." Ichigo said, his voice twisted with true sadness. "I can't imagine how anyone could be so selfish as that."

"It's okay. I'm happy I made it out."

Nel nodded her head and Rukia smiles at her brave interior.

"Hey? What's your name, Lady?" The green haired girl asked with curiosity covering her eyes. "I never asked for it."

Rukia looked over at the smaller girl and smiled at her with soft eyes. "I am Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She replied.

Nel nodded and faced Ichigo. "And you, scary but nice guy?"

A small vein popped on Ichigo's forehead at the nickname. He growls a bit before answering, "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**A/N: **Why hello dear reader.! Thanks for reading this :o  
This was originally planned to be just a one shot. I started writing it on paper and then typed _half _of it up. So if it gets decent response. I'll continue it:) That's if you want me to.

Aw, as for the name of this story.! Totally didn't come up with it. I was struggling with it. So I facebooked for help, hehe, and had some of my friends read the beginning and my friend Betty came up with a few and I thought this title was the coolest~ Rofl.  
And the poem in beginning.? I came up with that.! Aha,

The year and date was picked totally random.

So anyways. Please, **Review**.! I want to know what you think of this one.!

Hopefully, I'll see your reviews.!

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Personal Riot:)  
**_


	2. Let Her Play The Role Of Strength

_**Previously:**_

_"Hey? What's your name, Lady?" The green haired girl asked with curiosity covering her eyes. "I never asked for it."_

_Rukia looked over at the smaller girl and smiled at her with soft eyes. "I am Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She replied._

_Nel nodded and faced Ichigo. "And you, scary but nice guy?"_

_A small vein popped on Ichigo's forehead at the nickname. He growls a bit before answering, "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

_

"Oh," Neliel held out for a few unnecessary seconds, "Considering you don't look like a guy who would enjoy being called Strawberry. I'm guessing you go with the second definition, _He Who Protects_, right.?"

Ichigo looked down at the little girl. She seemed to have quite a lot of knowledge. Most people when they met him never made a guess that was so dead on. They lazily went with definition one. "Uh," He blinked a few times down at the little girl. "Yeah, your right."

"So, is Rukia your wife? If she is that'd explain why..." The rest of her sentence was mumbled due to the fact that Rukia's hand was placed firmly above it.

"Alright! Let's lock up the house and get to bed! Anyone else tired? I know I am." Rukia let out a nervous laugh as she pretend to yawn and stretch with her unoccupied arm. "So, _Neliel_," The older woman emphasized trying to signal to keep her mouth shut on anything she might have implied was wrong with Rukia in the short time that they have talked. "Bedrooms?"

"Oh, well, there's three rooms but," The green haired let a small pause before she continued, "There's only one bed." Her big hazel eyes traveled between the raven haired woman and the orange haired man. "You know, maybe we can share it. It's quite large; I used to sleep with my mother and father all the time, when I was younger."

Both Ichigo and Rukia examined the small child with opposite thoughts crossing their minds.

Ichigo was the first to speak up, "What? There is no way in hell…" He was quickly interrupted by Kuchiki woman.

"Nel, will it help you sleep?" She asked the girl, ignoring Ichigo's gaping.

The recently named girl looked up at Rukia with shy eyes, "Well, yeah, it always helped me sleep when I was younger. It'd be nice to have a good nice rest."

Rukia nodded. "Then share, we will." The older woman replied and turned to the man that was currently glaring daggers at her, "Right, Ichigo?" Her deep amethyst eyes sent a look that made Ichigo's skin crawl. How a woman so small could give such a bone chilling look was beyond him.

"Fine, we'll share the stupid bed." He mumbled out.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo glared at the woman who seemed to love tease him. "I SAID FINE!"

Rukia let a chuckle pass her lips, "My, my, Ichigo, no need to shout. You could attract the undead to us with that loud mouth of yours." She mockingly scolded. Nel, who was watching on the side, laughed at their childish acts. She was younger and acted more mature than that.

"I'll go make the bed." She said as she pushed her long green hair into a tight ponytail and walked away from the pair.

Ichigo watched her retreating form. "Why? We're just going to mess it up? People don't sleep like dolls, they move a lot. If you ask me making the be.." Ichigo was on his knees in a second. Rukia had put a decent amount of force when she had kicked him in the back.

"Jeez, Ichigo, I swear. Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut and let someone enjoy the small amount of happiness?"

Ichigo stood back to his normal height. He let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, okay." He scratched the back of his head and looked in the direction Nel had disappeared only minutes before.

"Beds done!" Nel's small voice traveled to them before her actual figure did. She came around the corner in a change of clothes. She now wore plaid pajama pants with a plain white shirt. Both adults looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I have extra pajamas for you two, if you'd like." She told the two, "Considering the way you currently smell." Both grabbed the front of their shirts and brought them to their face.

When Rukia took a sniff of her own smell she thought she was going to die, she really hadn't realized how bad it was.

When Ichigo smelled himself, he smelt nothing wrong with his currently scent. He glance over at Rukia and the look she had on her face clearly wrote death.

"Plus, if you want I have running water."

Rukia was almost to tears when those words left her mouth. "Really! But how?"

"I went down to the water system place and hooked my house up. It was a lot a work but I got it done." She waved it off as if nothing.

Ichigo didn't really believe a girl of her age could really know how to do such a thing. "And how could you have known how to do such?"

"Hm?" The hazel eyes landed on Ichigo's scowling face. "Oh, when my dad was around he always knew so much about those things. Also, I read about it. With all the time I have I read a lot. I've read so many books and considering that most of the world is dead, I have no interruptions."

Ichigo accepted the answer. It was a pretty realistic answer.

"MAN, I NEED A BATH!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo scoffed, "Now, who's going to bring the undead to use." He had to admit the book she threw at him, he sort of deserved it. He rubbed the newly acquired bump on his head and looked at the book that now lay on the ground.

_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare._

"Huh?" His chocolate brown eyes ran over the name several times before he let his hand stretch out and pick the hard covered book up. "You read Shakespeare?"

A set of amethyst and hazel eyes landed on the orange headed man. Nel responed, "Yeah, it was a pretty good book. All his stuff is neat."

Rukia saw the small spark of joy in his eyes. As a result her eyes softened as she gazed at the man. '_He has always been your favorite, hasn't he, Ichigo?' _

"Rukia? Would you like me to show you to the bathroom?" The soft twinkle in her voice broke through the raven haired girls small thoughts. She turned to see Nel looking up at her with a small interest. Quickly, Nel let her gaze rush to Ichigo before she came back to Rukia's deeply colored ones. Rukia saw the implication of Nel's gaze as a lightly colored blush raced across her cheeks, the older woman quickly shook her head and answered her question from earlier, "Aha, yes, I would love to take a bath."

Nel's small giggle didn't reach Ichigo's ears. "Okay, come on." She said as she turned and showed the way to the bathroom.

"Here." The green haired teen pushed the door open with one arm to show Rukia. The small bathroom was perfectly cleaned. The room sparkled and the smell of cleaning products flew into Rukia's nose as she stepped in.

"You're a clean type of person, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my mom used to always call me a cleaning Nazi." Nel smiled at her past memories. Rukia let her hand rest on her shoulder and gave small squeeze. She gave the older woman a reassuring smile. "Have a nice bath." Nel said before exiting the room.

Rukia sighed.

* * *

Nel walked back to the living room where Ichigo was seated on the couch, reading the collection of Shakespeare novels and poems. The young teenager saw where he was currently at in the book.

"You're already that far! I was gone for four minutes!" Ichigo looked up at the yelling girl and placed a bookmark at the place he was recently reading.

"I was always know to be a fast reader." He placed the book on his lap. "Where are we sleeping?"

Nel stared at the man in jealousy. She was a pretty medium fast reader but to have gotten nearly halfway through a 1264 page book in less than four minutes is ridiculous.

"Yeah, just follow me." She swiftly turned on her heels and walked in the direction of the of the room. Ichigo followed at a four foot distance.

* * *

Rukia gasped as she let her head pop out from under the bath water. Her arms rested on either side of the bath walls as she stared up at the ceiling.

_'How could've Nel figured it out?'_ The petite raven haired girl wondered. _'I guess other woman just …know.'_

Rukia tried to come up with a reason the little green haired girl could see such a well hidden secret. Sighing Rukia began to wash off the dirt and muck that was scattered across her body. AS the scent of cherry blossoms and bamboo cascaded across her skin her brain still raced with thoughts of wondering about the knowledgeable girl.

Once her body, face, and hair were fully washed she stepped out of the bath and dried the water droplets that were sprinkled over her body.

With the towel tightly wrapped around her body she stepped to the counter and examined her now clean face. Besides the dark circles under her eyes, her appearance gave nothing else away. Her small stomach began to pull and twist. She rushed to the toilet that sat a few feet from the sink she was recently standing at and let the small content in her stomach release. The acid burned deep in her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut and slowly raised to her feet. Her hand tightened on the edge of the bathroom sink.

When the slight burn of stomach acid subsided, she let her eyes open and saw a small note near the sink along with a tiny bag.

'_Mom, _

_Here's a brand new toothbrush, tube of toothpaste, _

_hair brush, and the pajama's I promised._

_-Neliel._

"Mom?" Rukia reread the letter several times, "Was she calling me her..?"

* * *

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!

Nel sighed, "Yeah, but you can be my father figure, please!" The pleading girl looked up with saddened eyes and stared straight into Ichigo's fiery chocolate brown eyes.

"I am not falling for that."

As soon as the words fell from his lips, tears gathered at the bottom of her hazel eyes and glistened with the threat of falling. Ichigo felt a pang rush though his heart. Tears were one of his weakness. Crying girls especially. He bit his bottom lip from falling into the depth of giving in. Just as Nel's first tear fell. The door behind them creaked open and Rukia walked in.

The pajamas she wore were slightly more mature than Nel's. She wore a nightgown that flew to her knee's. The deep blue color of it brought her eyes out in the moonlit night. Her dark hair was pulled into one bun that sat at the nap of her neck.

"Mom! Dad is being so mean and unloving!" The teary eyes girl jumped from the bed and into Rukia's arms.

"There, there." Rukia patted her back. "He's just a grouch." She let a small laugh out. "Ichigo, go take a bath, you smell. And it will make you feel better."

"I see nothing wrong with my scent." Ichigo looked away from the petite woman and crossed his arms.

Even with his eyes shut, the intensity of her glare was burning through his head. He felt swear build up and fall down his back. He stood his ground, he would not fall into the trap of her evil glare.

"Please, Ichigo." She said in a slightly pleading voice.

"Fine."

_'Damn it!' _He always lost the second she used that voice. He left the room with his head held high even with the outcome of being the loser.

Nel flew back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Rukia sat beside her and stared at the door that was left ajar when the five foot nine man left.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes."

The small girl sat up and brought her knees close to her chest and unclosed them in her arms. "You're alright with me calling you that?"

The newly appointed mother nodded to her newly acquired daughter, she let herself smile before comforting her about the earlier situation, "Ichigo will warm up to it quickly. Trust me."

Nel smiled up at her mother and lay back down. She placed her head on the middle pillow that was positioned neatly at the head of the bed. Rukia claimed the right side and silently hugged the girl.

When Ichigo returned, Nel was already fast asleep and Rukia was slowly making it to the same destination. He laid on his back on the unclaimed left side. His hands placed behind his head. He shut his eyes and silently lay there without a single thought.

"Ichigo?"

Said man opened his eyes to look at the small woman who lay on the opposite side of the bed. "Yeah?" He responded.

"I have a question."

He turned to his side to face the woman that was blanketed in darkness. "And that is?"

Rukia tightened her arms slightly around Nel's smaller figure. "Why'd you name her Neliel?" She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look directly at him as he answered.

"Ah," He breathed out. His arm reached over to the night stand that was positioned on his side. And pictured up a small piece of paper and handed it to Rukia. When the paper was in Rukia's hands she quickly realized it was photographic paper. She looked at the picture and saw a small toddler seated on a swing with two small bright green ponytails on the top of her head. The petite woman noticed that the toddler was Nel. "Flip it over."

Rukia did so and saw the perfectly curled writing on the back.

_**Neliel Tu. Age 3**_

"Nel is her real name?" Rukia gasped.

Ichigo nodded his head, though she could not see it. "Yeah, I found it while glancing around when she was crying."

"Oh." Was all Rukia could say as she passed back the picture. She then looked at the small girl in her arms. She was so deeply asleep, it must have been so long since she has felt true safety and comfort. Rukia smiled down at the girl, she brushed a small strand of hair from her face.

Closing her eyes Rukia began to fall to her own deep rest. "Good night, Ichigo." She whispered out before the blackness consumed her.

"Night, Rukia." Ichigo said as she fell asleep. He stared at both girls before draping his arm over both. He let his head rest fully on the pillow and let his eyes start to shut as the tiredness set in. He let his own had brush back the one stubborn bang that rest in front of Rukia's face before he let himself get fully consumed. "I'll see you two in the morning." He whispered with a rare smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, this was a fast little update:)

Now, if you are wondering, because my friend asked me, how old Rukia and Ichigo are.  
They are some where in there twentys. I haven't chosen and exact age for the two, yet. I will soon though.

Anyways.! I am glad alot of people liked it.! I love this story and want to continue it.  
_SO REVIEW.! PLEASE.! :'o  
_

_Now a thanks to everyone:_  
**Shunzui**: Thank you for being my first review :'] It made me so happy that you read it and that you liked it.! I'm glad you liked the Zombieland references.!  
**Terms2k1**: Well, I hope your not to disappointed that it's an AU.! Thank you so so much for reviewing.! I hope you keep reading and follow the whole story.!  
**Aizawa Ayumu**: Hey.! Thanks for reading and reviewing.! Hope you continue to.!**  
Red6**: Aw, thank you so much for reviewing and loving it.! I will try my hardest.! Also, thank you for _favoriting and alerting _my story.! It makes me so happy.!  
**lilica**: Thank you:) Originally, Nel wasn't going to be in it. I had an OC in her place but ..it was a really crappy OC. So, Nel occupied it instead.! Sorry D: But I'm glad you liked it.!**  
OHSHCchick**: Ahaha, I'm glad you thought it was epic.! I haven't heard from you in a while.! Ahaha, I still laugh everytime I think of how we found out we knew the same person.! Ahaha, Hope you liked this chapter.

_To People Who Complimented Me Via Text Message:_**  
Betty:** Ahaha, I'm glad you liked this story.! :o THANK YOU FOR THE NAME AGAIN.!  
**Squishy:** Thank you for reading and enjoying. :o Aha, hope you continue reading.  
**Wonder:** I love you so much.! Thank you for reading it and saying I was good.! Your amazing.! I will work hard for you.!

_Thanks to those who Favorite or Alerted:  
_**GinNeko.  
OHSHCchick**.  
**Sagemode90.  
Red6.**


	3. Here To Stay

Previously:

_"Night, Rukia." Ichigo said as she fell asleep. He stared at both girls before draping his arm over both. He let his head rest fully on the pillow and let his eyes start to shut as the tiredness set in. He let his own had brush back the one stubborn bang that rest in front of Rukia's face before he let himself get fully consumed. "I'll see you two in the morning." He whispered with a rare smile on his lips.

* * *

_

The first thing Ichigo Kurosaki noticed when his body woke up was that in the bed, that held two women last night was now empty. One of his eyes slightly opened to peer around and see if maybe they had just rolled over the far right side of the bed. When he saw that that was not the case, panic quickly set in to his system. He launched up into a sitting position and quickly searched the room with his eyes.

He was on his feet and out the bed room door in a second. "Rukia? Nel?"

The next thing to reach his ears was the sound of soft laughter and hushing. His feet began to carry him in the direction that the noise was coming from and when he turned the corner of the hallway, he let out a small sigh of relief.

There in the kitchen that was over fifteen feet away from where he stood was the two objects of his panic. They were perfectly fine, not injured or in any danger. Completely safe. The two girls were standing over the stove, watching the food that lay in the pan sizzle and crack. They were in the middle of a conversation or that's what it looked like to Ichigo. Rukia had a soft smile on her face and Nel looked up to Rukia with excitement and adoration in her eyes, the smile she wore stretched across her face. He stood there for, what seemed like, endless minutes just watching the two enjoy themselves. It's extremely rare to have joyous moments as the two were having. He didn't feel like ruining it for them.

So he stood still, letting them have the small pleasurable moment. That was until he heard his name fall from Rukia's lips. His body stood up straight and he tried to lean closer to hear what the topic of conversation was. He began to slowly and as quietly as possible, move closer to the both so he could overhear just a little.

He wouldn't call it eavesdropping. Ichigo Kurosaki was _no _eavesdropper. He would just call it …simple curiosity. Plus, his name was in the conversation. He had a right to know if his name was brought up in whatever they were talking about, right? His feet stopped when he was only a mere five feet from Rukia and Nel, he crouched down behind the island that separated him from them. He closed his eyes focused all his being on his hearing.

It was silent.

He just assumed that they had paused in their conversation when he heard, "Ichigo Kurosaki, are you trying to eavesdrop?"

The said man looked up at the small raven haired women that now stood directly above him. "Hm?" He looked down at this crouching figure. "Uh, me eavesdrop? Nope, just stretching. You know, to get the blood pumping in the morning." He then proceeded to stand up and then do squats to prove his point.

Rukia watched him with accusing eyes. "Behind the island?"

"Where else? Its' a lovely island."

Nel took this time to put in her own two cents, "Wow, never thought Dad would be the lying type." She voice aloud while keeping her eyes glued to the ceiling as if it was any interest to her.

Ichigo's temper flared at that. "I am no liar!"

"Why were you trying to listen in on our conversation?"

"I WAS JUST CURIOUS!"

Rukia nodded, "About?"

"What you were talking about." Ichigo said it bluntly, like it was nothing more than curiosity.

"So you decide to eavesdrop to figure it out."

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Yes." Rukia smirked because she had gotten the truth sneakily out of him. Ichigo, who realized it seconds too late, tried to cover up his answer, "I MEANT NO! You cheated!"

"Really? How so?"

The orange haired man made a pointed glare at her figure as she turned back to walk to the stove and resume cooking. "Go clean up. Breakfast is almost ready." Ichigo didn't move for a few minutes, until he was satisfied with his glaring, before he stomped off to the bathroom.

* * *

"When do you plan to tell him?" Nel questioned the older woman.

Rukia resumed flipping eggs and pancakes . She watched the food cook with sadden eyes.

"_Ichigo! Please, don't make me live this world by myself!" Rukia screamed at the man that had rejected being her partner in this newly created world. "I'll learn, you just need to teach me a little and I'll pick everything up, quickly too!" Tears were forming in her amethyst eyes. She was afraid, deeply afraid, to live in a world where at any moment something could pop out, bite you and that bite would signal the end of your life. "Please." She finally whispered._

_Ichigo looked at Rukia from over her shoulder he knew he couldn't leave her to die because she was one of his friends. They had become close friends before this. He was scared himself. Partly, for the whole zombie infection and partly, because he was scared of partnering with her and then have her betray him. Ichigo sighed, 'You're just overreacting. Rukia's one of your best friends. She is not like that.' He knew that he truly can trust Rukia. Maybe it was just pure idiocy but he was overacting over her pledge to be partners. "Alright but we have to make a deal right here and right now."_

_Rukia's eyes glowed with happiness. He body over filled with a calm and safe feeling. Ichigo was strong and would teach her well. "Anything! I'll promise anything."_

"_We will never keep secrets from each other. Ever. That could be fatal. If you get sick with even a small cold, tell me. I need to know when I should be on more alert so I can protect you. I don't want you dying on me because you were too weak to protect yourself and me have no knowledge. It'd make me feel guilty."_

"_Of course! I won't ever keep a secret from you, Ichigo!" Rukia smiled up at him and, though, hesitant at first, he smiled back. "This goes vice versa as well, correct? I want to be able to protect you when the time comes."_

_The Kurosaki nodded at her request, "Sure, Rukia."_

She knows she shouldn't be keeping it a secret but she is. They had made that promise when Rukia had ran from her house to his, just after she had learned that the world was spiraling into an apocalypse. He had a right to know but she was so scared to let him know. She could never find the right time to tell him. It was always a bad time in her mind.

She finished up cooking and began to set the table with Nel. Her face was set in a frown and her eyes held a look of concentration as she thought. She didn't have a legitimate answer for Nel, so she kept quiet. Nel didn't push it any further either. She just silently set the small round table with Rukia, her own mind thinking of something to break the silence that was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Rukia turned to gather the food and set it in the middle of the table but ran right into Ichigo. Her eyes traveled up to his and when they eyes connected he gave her a small grin. She could feel the slight pull in her chest and the burning behind her eye lids. Her frown was in a permanent position at the moment. Ichigo pulled her away and, never looking away from her eyes, placed something in her hand. She squeezed the object, there was about three of whatever it was and the part that was in her hand has a fuzzy texture. She tore her eyes away from his to see three beautiful red tulips in her hands. They were perfect.

Her fingertips grazed the silken petals and she felt a small tug at the corner of her lips. "Where in the world did you find these?" She asked.

"Well, after I cleaned up I took a small walk. Around the corner was a small garden, rows of flowers and what not. These made me think of you. It was hard to find three that didn't have droplets of blood on them but I managed it." He smiled down at her. The frown he saw her wearing moments before he walked up behind her was finally off but her eyes still held worry.

"Thank you." Rukia loved the flowers they were beautiful in every concept. Ichigo nodded and guided Rukia to her seat at the table. "Wait, I need to.." Ichigo began to set the small plates of food to the table setting them neatly in the middle of them. "You don't have to do this, I can do it by myself." Rukia told him.

"I never said that you could not do it by yourself. But you did cook which means you worked hard enough already. Let me help." With Ichigo's words, Rukia couldn't just flat out say no. So, she sat lowered herself back into her chair and waited for Ichigo to bring the food to the table. She glanced down at the tulips that lay in her hands that were resting on her lap. She unconsciously smiled down at them. She remembered long ago her father had told her the meaning of all the flowers. She tried to recall what her father had said about red tulips.

Rukia felt a poke at her head and it wasn't one the kind that'd help her remember what her father had said. It was just Ichigo poking the side of her head. She looked up at the man with a bit of annoyance, "What?"

He looked at her and that's when Rukia saw the worry that seemed to glaze over his eyes. The corner of her lips pulled slightly down, "Stop thinking so much on whatever you are thinking about." He then took the three flowers from her grasp and placed them in a small cup of water that he had placed in front of her while she was in her little trance of thoughts.

Ichigo took a seat, "Rukia, this looks amazing!" He praised the delicious food that lay in front of them.

"Thanks, it's amazing really. Nel's father had seriously prepared for this whole apocalypse. He saved frozen foods and practically anything that would last for like ever." Rukia explained. Ichigo began loading his plate as he listened to her. "I was surprised when she showed me all of it. Luckily, I still remember a few things about cooking and.."

Rukia was interrupted by a load moan that came from Ichigo, "God, Rukia, this amazing!" He shouted with a mouth full of food.

Said girl blushed a soft pink. She cleared her throat to get back her composure, "Ichigo, do not talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

"Mhm, okay."

Rukia smiled, though his indecency was completely disgusting, it was what made Ichigo, Ichigo. She turned her gaze to Nel. She looked a bit astonished that her eating habits were no different than the man across from her.

She sighed and began eating herself, but with a little more appropriately. Ichigo was the first to finish.

He let out a loud sigh and rested back in his chair. It was silent for some moments before Ichigo brought up a conversation that started a few sparks, but not any of the good variety. "I think we should all, meaning Me, You, and Nel, pack up and head out. As soon as we can, it's not safe here." Now the silence had a tense atmosphere to it.

Finally, Nel exploded, "WHY? WE DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE! YOU TWO JUST GOT HERE. YOU NEED TO SIT AND RELAX."

"Nel, it's truly not safe here."

"IT'S PERFECTLY SAFE HERE!"

"So you think. Something bad could happen any moment, and you could possible lose your life. It's better to stay on the move." Ichigo replied. His voice was tight, as he was trying to stay calm.

"I've been here for well over two years and I am still safe!"

"Nel, don't start anything, we can talk this through." Rukia decide she needed to jump in before something real bad happened.

The little girls hazel eyes started to pour with tears. "NO! It's not fair! I like it here, its safe I know it is. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle your still alive!" Ichigo's voice began to raise.

"Ichigo."

"I KNOW IT'S FINE HERE! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE STAYING STILL. RUKIA CAN'T BE ON THE MOVE EVERY SECOND IN HER CO-"

"NEL!"  
The little girl cringed and lowered her head in shame. Ichigo was sitting up straight now. "Rukia." His amber eyes searched for her amethyst ones but she avoided them, "What was she going to say?"

"Nothing she was just angry." Rukia rose to her feet and collect the dirty plates and placed them in the sink and began to run warm water for them to soak in. "Nel, go take a bath and calm down." The younger girl pushed her chair angrily away as she stood; her feet stomped off in fury as she walked to the bathroom. Once the shower head was heard Rukia began to reason with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you can't just make her leave." She began.

The man she was directly talking too turned a bit in his chair to look at her. "Well, I sure as hell can't let her just stay here, all by herself."

"Then why don't we just stay with her. It's not so dangerous to stay put for a while. She's just a child and we just met her yesterday. She's going to be scared to leave because all she knows is the safety of this house."

"What if something does come?"

Rukia smiled and place her hand on his shoulder, "We'll be right here to protect her."

To admit defeat at her words was the last thing Ichigo wished to do but he knew she was one hundred percent right. He sighed and looked at her. "I guess we can stay for a while, but we will leave and not in a year like little over or under a month."

"That' fine but go easier on Nel. Remember you are her father."

Ichigo let out a low groan. "Yeah, yeah. You would say all this being the mother." Rukia let out a small laugh.

"Pft, I'd over rule you in parenting any day."

Ichigo looked at her, examining her. "Rukia? Are you okay? _Is_ there something wrong with you?"

"Huh? No, no I am perfectly fine." She assured him. His gaze ran over her form one more time to see if there was any visible injury but her outer appearance was perfectly fine. He nodded and gave her small grin. "You better apologize to her later."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, his voice laced with slight confusion.

All Rukia did for a response was jerk her head to the direction of the bath room. The orange head man sighed deeply and nodded, yet again. Rukia began to wash the breakfast dishes.

Ichigo kept his gaze on her for just a small amount of time before he got on his feet and walked over to her. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Hmm?" She responded without looking away from the dishes. Ichigo lightly tugged her chin in his direction so there eyes were connected.

"Thanks for breakfast." He thanked and then leaned down towards her face, leaving little space between the two. Her heart beat increased tenfold and her cheeks flamed a bright red.

His rough lips pressed gently against the soft skin of her cheeks for only mere seconds but in Rukia's mind last an eternity. He proceeded to walk off. Where to, she didn't know, her brain was a jumbled mess as she leaned up against the counter and placed her hand on the cheek that was caressed with his lips only moments ago. She tried to control her heavy breath and the redness she knew was overtaking her face.

_Stupid Ichigo…

* * *

_Well, hello hello:) This was Chapter three: Here to Stay. The name of this chapter is actually one of those Bleach background music things. It was very inspiring as well as Soundscape to Ardor. Go listen to them :] They are amazing.

So review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.! Good.? Bad.? Too cheesy.? Hm.? Please I need your reviews to get better. :D

Now to thank.!

**ichiruki77**: Why, thank you:) For everything.! The titele name is from a song called Redemption by Renfue.! It's freaking amazing. Ahah, I love you.~ Ahah, it makes me like overly happy that one of my most FAVORITE authors is reading my story.! :']  
**Aizawa Ayumu**: Ahaha, thank you:) Ichigo and Rukia, in my opinion would be awesome parents. Aha. Glad you liked that chapter, hope you liked this one.!  
**MIchael Lewis**: Thank you so much.! You are so encouranging.!I'm glad you liked the first two chapters and don't worry.! The intense actiony moments are to come in future chapters.~ It's not just because your a guy, I'm actually super hyped to start writing those parts.!  
**Ichiruki95**: Thanks o.o Rofl, hope you enjoyed this.!  
**wonderthewice**: Ah, where would I be without you.! :'D You are just so amazing and supportive. I love you.  
**OHSHCchick**: Rofl, I find it completely hilarious that above your review is Mady's review xD Ahaha, yeah that was like the most hilarious and best conversation ever. And I want to write a real book a lot of people tell me I should and I'm just . Maybe, but if I ever do you'll be in my dedication and thanks.~ :D  
**MadyElizabeth**: Thanks, Mady:) Ahah, and I must agree this name is pretty bad a.! :D  
**lilica**: Sorry this chapter didn't come out as quickly as you hoped D: But thank you so much.! Your review made me so happy. Aha, I think I have secret love for angst too :o Because I aslways seem to write it and read it x.x Rofl, hope you liked this chapter.!  
**QueenofDarkness'97**: Wow, thanks for having so much faith in me, Sis x.x Glad you like it.

AND TO THOSE WHO LIKED OR FAVORITED ME AND MY STORY.!  
**_THANK YOU OH SO MUCH.!_** I had all your usernames down but I lost the paper. :'\ So YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU.! :'D

And if anyone would like to try and guess Ruki's dark little secret I shall give them a say in a certain important part of the story that will be happening later on.~ It is a very important part and it could change the story imensly.! :o Okay maybe not a whole lot but it will change it a bit.~

Until next time.!

Xoxo,  
_Personal Riot._


	4. Unveil My Unsightly Heart

Previously:

_His rough lips pressed gently against the soft skin of her cheeks for only mere seconds but in Rukia's mind last an eternity. He proceeded to walk off. Where to, she didn't know, her brain was a jumbled mess as she leaned up against the counter and placed her hand on the cheek that was caressed with his lips only moments ago. She tried to control her heavy breath and the redness she knew was overtaking her face._

_Stupid Ichigo…

* * *

_

"Seven …Eight …Nine….Ten …."

Ichigo Kurosaki struggled to keep his upper body up as he did push up with a small green haired girl sitting, legs crossed, on his back.

"This… is," He huffed out as he continued on his punishment. "Freaking …ridiculous." His arms pushed back up all the weight that they we supporting.

"Well, you said _anything_." Nel responded.

Through all this sat Rukia Kuchiki, who sat peacefully on the couch nearby reading one of the thousands of books that lay scattered around the house. Her legs rested comfortably curled up beside her. One of her arms rested on her lap with the book, keeping the page from turning. Her other arm was propped by the arm rest as her hand cradled her face.

Ichigo glanced up at her every now and then. He found her an interesting person to watch as she read. Her face would be emotionless one minute and than the next it'd be lit up so brightly it'd put the sun to shame. Her lips turn into happy smiles when something romantic happened or they would tug downward when it took a tragic turn. She'd let out small chuckles when something funny happened. The most interesting was when the story took the main couple in the story and put them in an unbearably heartbreaking situation. Her eyes slightly teared up, the hand that rested against her cheek balled up in a fist, and her lips stayed in a straight line. She got so into her reading.

But Ichigo never dared commented on it. She'd probably end up throwing the book at him and he had no desire to have a 448 paged, hardcover book chucked at him. Especially not when he was doing pushups with extra weight, he had a feeling the fall wouldn't be without much pain.

_SMACK!  
_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Ichigo clenched his teeth and bared with the pain that was shooting through his skull. "What the hell was that for, you little brat!" He screamed as he looked over his shoulder to the girl sitting upon his back.

"Well, I had to get your attention back somehow and my voice just wasn't doing it." She crossed her arms and looked the opposite direction of his gaze.

"Why am I even doing this again?"

"Hm, let us recollect. Shall we?"

_Ichigo raised his hand to locked door that he knew Nel was hiding behind. He hesitated a few moments before he actually hit the wooden surface. As his reply he got silence. He knocked three more times. Again absolutely nothing, not even the sound of someone moving.  
He let out a frustrated sigh. "Neliel. I know you are in there, so come out and talk to me."  
This time he heard the small sound of her standing and taking a few steps to the door.  
"I …" He paused for a second to sort out his apology before he said it out loud. He didn't want to say something stupid and make a fool of himself. "I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you. We won't leave."  
"Ever?" She whispered, it was barely audible from behind the door,  
"I'm not promising were going to stay here forever. We're just not leaving soon."  
"But.."  
Ichigo let out another frustrated sigh but much more louder, "Nel, listen I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. I don't want to be mad at…" He shut his eyes, "My daughter." He mumbled the words out but she still seemed to her him perfectly fine.  
The door swung open, "DAUGHTER?" Her eyes sparkled, He could feel her own soften at the sight. "You'll really do anything?" Ichigo cringed at the repeated word but nodded. She snickered and walked off. "Then I have the perfect punishme.. I mean request."  
Damn this is not going to be fun._

Rukia watched the pair bicker from under her bangs. She smiled at the sight, Ichigo in a push up position and Nel sitting on his back with her arms crossed and nose in the air. Whenever she got the chance to she would always watch them because they made her smile. She loved this little family arrangement they have. She sighed happily.

"I ONLY HIT YOU BECAUSE YOU KEPT STARING AT MOM!"

"I was NOT staring!"

Rukia hastily moved her gaze back to the book in her lap at the same moment Ichigo looked up to glance at her. She had a small tint of pink scattered across her cheeks and her hand was now covering part of her mouth, instead of cradling her cheek, but he could easily see slight tug upwards of her lips.

"See. Staring …Again." Nel pointed out bluntly.

Ichigo felt a vein pop on his forehead, "I _**GLANCED!**_ Huge difference!" He decided to keep his eyes on the ground below him because let it wander wasn't doing any good for him.

"Hey, Dad?"

The said man growled a bit in frustration as he pushed up and then went back down, "What?" He could feel the gallons of sweat falling off his face and chest. It wasn't helping that she kept talking to him either.

"What number were we on?" The smaller girl asked with truth.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and slowly turned his head to the girl on his back. "You better be kidding or I will throw you off my back so fast you won't realize I have until you hit a wall and wake up from a four day nap of unconsciousness."

Nel fearfully scanned her brain for a number that seemed reasonable to what they had been working at. She let out a nervous laugh, "Just kidding, aha, just messing with your head. We're at…" She still really didn't know what a good number was. Her eyes connected quickly with Rukia's. The older woman held up two fingers and mouthed the 'twenty' then put up seven fingers and mouthed the word 'seven'. "W-w-we were at twenty-seven, of course!" Ichigo looked at her in mass confusion; she had seemed to be at a loss when she suddenly replied with the number as if she had received a newly acquired skill. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU STILL HAVE SEVENTY-THREE MORE PUSH UPS TO DO!"

Ichigo, though reluctant, huffed and began his seventy three more pushups.

When Ichigo's gaze left her form and returned to the floor, the little girl looked up to the raven haired women who sat only feet away and gave her a thankful gaze. Rukia smiled and nodded before returning to her book yet again.

_**73 Pushups Later…**_

Ichigo stood back on his feet, not bothering to allow the small girl to climb off his back beforehand: which caused her to roll off of his back land on the rough carpet. "Ah, that was pretty much the worst work out ever."

"It was only horrible because you haven't worked out in a while." Rukia stood from her spot on the couch and stretched herself. "Your letting yourself go."

The little green haired girl was more than a little furious at the duo, "HEY HEY! Does ANYONE care that I just about got a concussion just now?" Rukia and Ichigo looked at her. Ichigo had a look that said if it were possible he could careless but Rukia's face turned to concern after a few seconds of examining her. She kneeled beside her and patted her back.

"You okay?" She asked with worry weaved in her voice.

Nel had expected both to just brush it off or for them to yell at her to not whine. Her hazel eyes searched the amethyst eyes that stared down at her. Rukia offered Nel her hand and a small smile, to which Nel accepted both.

Nel and Rukia were sobbing. Not crying, no, hard core sobbing. They were surrounded by miniature mountains of tissues and Ichigo was wondering how it was even possible to cry so much just by a movie.

"Uh, Ladies?" Ichigo asked the pair that were clinging, gripping tightly to each other's hands. They turned towards the speaking man. Their eyes were almost too much. He almost immediately averted his eyes. Rukia's bright amethyst eyes were huge plates and tear filled, it almost broke his heart but knowing the source behind the tears dulled the false heartbreak. Nels… were just as bad, her tan colored eyes seemed to have melted into utter despair. "You've watching this movie seven times… In a row, how is it still making you cry." Ichigo paused before continuing, "And it's DISNEY."

"Oh, hush, Ichigo. You don't seem to understand the dynamic complex of this heartbreaking tragedy."

"Did you just use those words to make you seem smarter?" Ichigo asked the five foot woman.

She glared, her tears disappearing instantly, "No, I thought the words fit perfectly. It was all in pure knowledge that I used such amazing vocabulary."

"Now, you just being cocky." Ichigo felt his eyes dulled at her word choices and confident tone. "Anyway, I just want to know why your still crying."

She shrugged and turned her eyes back to the flashing screening. He sighed and shrugged. He glanced over the two girls. Rukia's hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun, her signature bang untouched as usual. She wore a black under shirt with a big baggy grey sweatshirt that feel nicely off her right shoulder. Her legs were covered with dark blue skinny jeans and a blanket sprawled half over her legs. The other half of the blanket cascaded over Nel's smaller form. The smaller girl wore tan shorts and a nicely fit green shirt. The shirt had small designs that flowed across in a lighter green.

After the repayment Ichigo paid for Neliel's forgiveness, they had sat on the couch continuously watching Disney's _Beauty and the Beast._ How it got to them repeatedly was beyond Ichigo. They sat and replayed for hours. He never once just sat and watched it with them for the fact he didn't want to be around the tears. They sat comfortable there and anytime the orange hair man passed they were never even an inch away from the other. If it were possible they got close each time he check on them. When he walked by for the nth time, they were about to start the movie… Yet, again.

"Ichigo!" The man stopped before walking back to his boring cave. He thought, at first, that Nel was who called him. He was surprised enough to see Rukia's red line eyes staring at him. He raised his eyebrows, "Watch it with us this time?" She smiled.

The question was clearly rhetorical but he still answered, "Alright."

Her smile brightened tenfold as she grabbed the remote and pressed the play button, again. She scooted over and patted the unoccupied cushion that resided beside her. He walked slowly to reserved spot, he knew that they would be close together just due to the small space that was offered but it didn't fear him in the least. The opening introduction as he took his spot, he let his body rest back and kicked his feet up on to the coffee table in front of him. As the introduction continued on how the Beast came to be Ichigo felt a warm feeling surround his hand.

There in the palm of his hand was Rukia much smaller one. He tiny fingers laced themselves between his. At first he was slightly shocked. Rukia glanced out of the corner of her eyes and after a second her had began to slip away.

His fingers acted of their own accord. They tightened around her fingers and pulled her hand back to his lap. They sat in silence as the narrator told of how the beast cannot see inner beauty and for that he would be cursed until he was able to love a woman and win the heart of her in his hideous form.

Ichigo understood the whole concept of the story. The only thing he didn't get was how it was a repeat tear jerker. Maybe, it was just girls and something to do with their hormones but either way it didn't make sense in his mind.

Luckily, this being their eighth go on the story and crying the whole time the two girls fell asleep half way through the movie. The second there eyes were shut and the orange head man was confident that both were out cold he shifted out from under Rukia and Nel and made his way to the DVD player and hit stop. He picked the lighter of the two up first and put her in the bed the three of them shared. He went back to collect Rukia but paused for a second. Rukia lay asleep, her hand under her head as a pillow, more or less. Her face tear stained from the constant water fall that cascaded down her face due to a child's movie. Her legs were slightly curled up to her chest. Her mouth opened just enough to hear her small intakes and release of breath as she slept. Ichigo didn't want to disturb her. She seemed like a sleeping beauty that didn't need to be wakened. He hadn't seen her sleep so peacefully before. At other times she'd talk in her sleep, roll around, and occasionally thrash around.

He sighed. He wouldn't let her sleep out her alone, just for the fact the he wouldn't feel very comfortable with her being unprotected. His hands slowly, but progressively, made their way under her as she slept. He lifted her up into his hold, one arm under the crook of her knees and the other at the upper part of her back. Much like a father would hold his child. Or the way a husband carries his newly married wife. Ichigo shook his head slightly just so the small though would leave his head. He placed her on the bed where she has rightfully claimed as her own and then proceed to his side.

He willed himself to sleep but to absolutely no avail. His mind tossed and turned, he knew about what but he refused to accept it. When he finally did fall asleep it wasn't quite as deep as he wished.

Rukia awoke not with a throbbing head. She laid in her be for what seemed like hours. When she first opened her eyes, she saw that it was a dark blue outside with just the tiniest hints that the sun was barely rising. She groaned in frustration. She refused to leave the bed because she knew one step out and her head would send her straight to the rough carpet that flowed across the floor.

She tightened her body into a small ball and waited. Until, someone got up. She'd ask one of the two to get her some drugs that would stop this outrageous headache. Most likely Ichigo.

Two hours passed and she felt like her head was about to be torn apart. "Ichigo." She let his name softly pass her lips. No response, she tried again but only a little bit louder. "ICHIGO!" Said man, shocked from the ever so rude awakening, jumped and proceeded to fall out of the bed.

"Damn it." His voice still heavy with sleep. "Yes, Rukia? Is there a reason why you woke me oh so early and oh so rudely?" He asked with a sickly sweet and sarcastic tone.

"Yes," She replied, shortly. "I have the worst head ache. I think I feel like dying."

Ichigo stood from the floor and walked around the bed to the side where the petite woman slept. He sat at the very edge on her side. His cool hands pressed against her forehead. He mumbled out a dew cuss words, "Not only do you have a headache but a fever, as well."

Rukia stared shockingly at him. "But I feel FINE!" She jumped to her feet only to sway once her she was full upright. Ichigo lifted his arms in case she fainted and fell face first on the ground. The Kuchiki roughly put her palm on her forehead, her other hand held out to catch herself. Ichigo slipped his hand into hers and stood to his own feet.

He pushed softly to the edge of the bed and helped her sit. He then pushed gently on her shoulder, signaling for her to lie down. She didn't resist. "Rukia you _promised_ that you'd tell me when you didn't feel well. How long have you been sick?"

"I-I'm not. I swear, I just woke up like this." Rukia's eyes were full of worry. Ichigo glared hardened for a second before softening ever so slightly.

He cleared his throat, "There's a small drug store near, I saw it when we were entering this place. I'll run down there real quick and see what's there. Medicine, et cetera. I'll be back."

The raven haired girl shot up in her spot. Fear covering the worry, "ICHIGO! That's not safe and YOU know that!" She made to get out of bed again but Ichigo placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"If you even try to roll out of that bed I _**will**_ duct tape you in place." Her expression hit him harder than it should've, "Rukia, I just want you to be safe. I'll be fine I'll be there back in.." He thought for no more than two seconds, "Fifteen minutes TOPS." He saw emotions flicker through Rukia's eyes like snapshots. He saw her biting the inside of her cheek, his gaze moved to her hands that were now curled tightly on the blankets. He smiled at her just to relax her nerves.

Her amethyst eyes widen for a second. She waited a few more seconds, examining his face, before nodding her approval.

* * *

Hey, everyone.! -hears crickets.

Okay, okay.! I know I haven't updated since _God knows when_.! :\\ I'm horrible but I will update soon I have two more finals and then,  
_**W-I-N-T-E-R B-R-E-A-K.!**_  
Yosh, who isn't excited.? Aha, But yeah, the whole time I was writing I was like this just doesn't sound finished D:  
And I didn't want to post it unfinished feeling like. I know someone would be all, 'Tf. -coughWONDERcough. but still, rofl. We have it now.!  
I really don't know what else to say.. I really have nothing else to say. I hope you liked this. So until next time. Ja ne.

_Just for your information:_ The book that Rukia is reading at the beginning is Richelle Meads, 'Vampire Academy: Spirit Bound.' That part was typed up **before** 'Last Sacrifice' came out.

On to the THANKS:  
**OHSHCchick**: Jeez, buttface Ichi.! Lmfao, yeah well thats what you get with sexy oranged head guys. ;^; I want one. Lmfao, I love your reviews.! They make me laugh, especially, your message. Thanks for the help.!  
**Ichiruki95**: Yeah.! WOOT, lmfao for the both. Thank you for reviewing.!  
**Maddeh D**: O.O... ROFL XD .Thanks for reviewing, Betty.  
**Cero Oscuras**: Uh.. thanks for reading o: I actually feel SUPER honored that your reading my AU.(: So thank you. I'm sorry I didn't update in so long :\\ Hope your still reading.  
**Aizawa Ayumu** **Oz Vessalius**: My little mental voice always reads your reviews with a enthusiatic note.! It makes me happy :D Ahah, KEEP READING.! Thanks for tagging along on this IchiRuki journey... of LOVEEE. ROFL.!  
**Red6**: Aha, sorry for not doing as you requested.! Lmfao, ha, but thanks so much for reviewing.! Much appriciated.  
**khfan forlife**: Not going to lie. Your review had me cracking up at the end just because my mental voice reads funny.! Thanks so much for your longish review.(:  
**lilica**: Thank you o: Keep reading and you will know all.. JUST KIDDING, you won't but you'll know what happens.! Sorry for such a late update.! Ah isn't BLEACH getting more and more intense even though the Winter War is over.! o: I can't wait for Rukia's return.! The dream part had me fangirling.! (: Thanks again

So to everyone who reads.. _even though you don't review[YEAH, I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE... READING THIS AS I TYPE O:]_ ... A-RI-GA-TO.! :D

For your pleasure:  
In the next chapter, Ichigo leaves the house of protection for much need medicine. What will happen.? What will he find.? Keep reading, dear ones.!

As always until next time.!

Xoxo,

_Personal Riot_.!


	5. My Heart Is All I Bare

Rukia was born into a family that taught her to not fear anything. Kuchiki's were to always be the feared not the one showing it. Her father would always scold her when she was scared of the false ghost in her closet or the monster hidden beneath her bed. She had finally come to turns that there was nothing to fear. Since she was twelve she hadn't been scared of anything. Not even the time she was almost killed in a car accident when she was sixteen.

Right now, as she sat on the couch, while nervously biting the tip of her thumb nail and her other arm was wrapped tightly across her torso, Rukia Kuchiki has never been more afraid in her life. Ichigo was out there. In an unknown area by himself, she could only imagine the possibilities of what could happen to him.

And everything that the petite woman conjured in her head put her to near tears. If Ichigo were to get hurt she'd blame herself entirely. He went out there to get _her_ medicine, so the guilt that was twisting in her stomach was rightfully there; especially if he were to be hurt or worse.

The dark haired woman rose from the couch and paced the small room before she went to the darkened front room that held a heavily draped window that showed a scene of the front yard and a little ways to both her right and left visual. She couldn't stand the anxiety that pulsed through her veins. She knew she was being overly childish with the mountain of worry that was piling higher and higher each passing second but she couldn't stop it.

What will she do? What will she do if Ichigo comes back hurt? What will she do if he doesn't come back at all? She could feel one lone tear start trailing down her cheek but quickly swiped the unwanted substance away from her face. She grabbed her hair in frustration before shaking it and staring at the drape that hung over the hidden window. She let out a heavy breathe. She had to be careful. Zombie may be undead but that didn't mean completely stupid. They sensed and saw things just like the living could if she opened the drape to wide or too suddenly they'd notice. None other than Ichigo had taught her that.

_Ichigo's rough hands caught Rukia's quickly before her hands could even feel the soft curtains that cascade down to the floor. She looked at amber eyes with complete shock and curiosity. "What is wr-"_

"_Do you realize how stupidly dangerous doing that is?" He deadpanned as his gaze stayed firmly focused on her hand, "Zombies are no stupid beings. They have eyesight and they have hearing."_

_ "What if it's a blind one whose eyes were poked out? Or a deaf one that's ears were cut off?" The younger of the two tried to joke._

_ The orange headed man growled, "Rukia. I'm serious. They can see small things and had you opened that one would have noticed."_

_Rukia couldn't say that they probably wouldn't because the fact of the matter was: He was most likely right. They had only barely been able to escape into the small house that they now resided in and dodging the mob of dead wasn't any simple task. She frowned for not actually thinking about the slight risk she might be taking when she was about to pull the curtain back. "Sorry, Ichigo, I'll be more careful."_

_He shrugged indifferently._

_She was already forgiven._

Her small hands fisted the thick fabric lightly. The material like metal in her hands, she found it more difficult than she thought it'd be to just take a small peek outside. She wanted to see if, possibly, Ichigo was just outside in the yard, uninjured. She just wanted to see him to wash away this sickening feeling of fear.

It's weird that not once in the past three years had she ever felt an ounce of fear. Her mind questioned that possibility.

Not even once?

But slowly as she replayed quickly in her mind the entirety of those years not once had she ever left Ichigo's side and vice versa. The evident shock showed on her face. Her grip tightened as she slowly pulled at the drapes. She definitely had to check now. What if he was sprawled across the yard, near death? She stepped closer to the slight opening in between the think fabrics.

Her eye was slightly blinded for half a second before adjusting to the morning sunshine. Her eye automatically squinted against the invading light and scanned the front side of the house.

Not a soul, dead or alive, was in sight.

Rukia's lips tugged downward. She couldn't decide whether it was good or bad news at what her eyes had seen. The empty scene showed her the safety of the area, giving her slight hope that Ichigo was more than safe out there as well as fear to the man that has yet to return. She placed her hands on her lower stomach gripped the soft fabric of her sweater. She released her hold on the shield that hid the sunlight from the front room. Amethyst eyes downcast as her thoughts strayed again.

Until, a pillow hit her in the back of her head.

Her big eyes blinked as it registered the attack she slowly turned. Her fingers now running throw her frizzed hair. She saw the small figure of her green haired 'daughter'.

"Nel?" She questioned the child.

The hazel eyed girl glared at the older woman, "Uh, yeah. I've been shouting you name for about ten minutes. Have you been ignoring me?" At the last sentence the younger narrowed her eyes even more.

Rukia stared at the girl for another second before she responded, "No." She whispered but still loud enough for her to hear, "No, I haven't I'm sorry I was just out of it for a while. What do you need?"

Nel nodded, clearly satisfied with the brief explanation. She wouldn't push any further then need be. She could sense the fear the Kuchiki was exempting. She decided to snap her out after she had seen her glance out the window with worry.

The younger began with her small plan to help her relax, "Do you think you could cut my hair?"

"What?"

Rukia's eyes snapped to the questioning girl. "Well, I figured that since you're here.. We could have a short little girl time. Plus, I need to cut my hair." Nel stated as she tugged at her hair and glanced over the split ends that resided on the tips of her hair that was just past her shoulders.

Rukia examined the girl. Seeing if she was up to anything other than a haircut; Finally concluding it was safe. "A-Alright." She stuttered.

Nel smiled as she took the short walk to the older with glee. She grabbed her hand tightly and began to pull her out of the front room.

Rukia's eyes glanced back at the front room before she turned the small corner in the house that cut her vision off from the room. She released a heavy sigh.

'_Please… Be safe, Ichigo.'

* * *

_

Ichigo honestly was not afraid to be by himself. When he and Rukia scoped the place out it was relevantly silent. To be honest he was more scared for the girls he had left at home, then his own well being. He just wanted to get the medicine and get back as quickly as he could. Even as he said that he didn't have the will power to run. It was still slightly early but not so much that the sun wasn't already beating down his neck. The heat was extremely uncomfortable, he hated morning heat.

He let his feet drag as his eyes slowly traveled around his surroundings. He had yet to encounter anything that could possibly harm him.

He finally reached the corner that the small drug store sat. He stopped out just outside the broken automatic doors. He shifted his 300 Win Mag onto his other shoulder, his eyes narrowed to try and see past the fogged and blood stained windows.

He knew if he broke a window that an alarm would most likely be set of and one of two things could happen. He could break the window, set the alarm off, and draw the attention of any nearby lingering undead to him; Ultimately leading to his death because to face the facts he knew that if there were more than the number of bullets that we're loaded in his gun he was most definitely a goner. Plus, he didn't have Rukia which means no one to back him up so he could reload.

The second being grabbing the few lingers near and getting a massive head ache in the process; which didn't seem as bad when compared to option one.

The orange hair man stared once more at the door before taking the risk. He shifted the shot gun off of his shoulder and raised the butt of the gun over his head before he slammed it down on to the glass door. He repeated the process numerous times before finally the glass shattered and the alarm blared.

He rushed in to the store and to the back to where he knew the alarms disable would be placed. He found the dust covered box placed on the wall four feet from the ground. He flipped the unlocked cover open and flipped every switch until the screeching came to a sudden stop. He let out a breath of relief at the annoying noises silence.

"_Now," _ He thought, narrowing his eyes as he stepped out from the back room. _"The real challenge."_

Ichigo slowed his steps so his footfalls were unheard. He let his ears take over to their fullest ability. His eyes could deceive so he needed to be extremely careful.

He searched for the pills he knew Rukia need for her small illness. Name brand after name brand pasted his eyes before he they fell upon the one Rukia had named and claimed was her favorite. He reached to grab the rectangular box when a small movement caught his eye.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"WOW.!" The small green haired girl exclaimed as her hazel eyes examined her new shoulder length hair. "You did an amazing job." She ran her fingers through the shortened hair.

Rukia smiled, "I'm glad you approve."

"Can I cut your hair?"

Rukia froze, she didn't think she trusted the teen with scissors and her hair. She needed to come up with a lie that'd both satisfy and get her of the case quickly. If the lie wasn't well thought out the younger girl would push and push and push until Rukia caved in. The raven haired girl was happy with her hair and didn't find any need to change it. "You know… Nel…" She began, "I recently trimmed my hair." She nodded happy with how it was going so far. No stuttering, no unnecessary um's. "And decided to let it grow a little, um.." Shit.

Her hazel eyes narrowed as they caught hold of amethyst ones. At first she seemed to call her out on her lie but then with a small sigh let it go. "Oh, okay, that's fine."

The Kuchiki smiled nervously at her.

Both cleaned up the fallen hair and decided to start another Disney movie marathon just when a noise out front was heard.

The sound shouldn't have been all to alarming had Ichigo not been out. Rukia's heart kicked into over drive as she heard what sounded like a fence being kicked open harshly. Her feet rushed her to the front door without a thought of approval first. Her small hand clutched the cold metal handle and swung the door open to reveal…

…The man that had her worrying oh so much then necessary this morning.

Rukia's shocked eyes scanned his body. He was bent down a bit and his right hand was clutching his left arm where, had she not looked close enough, she noticed the slow trickles of blood that seeped through his tightly clutched hands and down his arm. There was smeared blood on his face as well. It slid down the entire right side. His heavy panting and the soft call of her name from his lips snapped her back to reality and her worry slammed back tenfold.

"ICHIGO!" She ran to his side as he began to limp forward. "What _happened_?" She placed her arms atop his shoulders and looked him in his dark amber eyes.

His heavy breath stop for a second as he tried to catch his breath and reply to her. "Nothing." He grunted.

"That's bul-"

Ichigo softly head butted her on her forehead, she blinked and shut her mouth immediately. "Shut up and stop worrying let's get inside. I'll explain."

Her lips fell into a heavy frown as she helped him into the house. Rukia asked the youngest of them all to get the first aid kit, for she was just standing at the houses entrance gaping in shock at the injured strawberry. Rukia had to ask a second time, much firmer, which made the girl blink and swallow before nodding and running deeper inside to get what was asked for.

Rukia helped the man relax onto the couch, placing his head on the armrest and his legs up on the other cushions so he occupied the entire couch by himself.

Though the dark haired girl was desperate to know what had happened to him. His injuries came first.

Story time would have to be put off until later.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody.! (If there is anybody left.?)  
So.. Who hates me now.?

I know I said I was going to be updating over the winter break... but I was actually like... busy D: And then school started again and my inspiration  
was like gone. :\\

So, yes. I really can't apologize for my failness. But here is some good news.  
I will be updating more frequently my inspiration has like SHOT UP.! I spent a week with my old friends  
in my old neighborhood and everything just FLOWED into me.! So thanks to them :D

Anyway, tomorrow[02.25.11] is my birthday.! I was going to update then but then I was like  
'Hm, I'll probably be to busy hanging with my awesome family to actually post it. So a day early should be good.'  
So, I hope to wake up tomorrow morning with _**TONS OF REVIEWS**_.! -stares hard at every reader.

Lmfao,  
So expect chapter six this upcoming Sunday/Monday.! I STILL LOVE YOU ;^; even if you hate me.

_This chapter is dedicated to to my very amazing bestest sister ever... **IchiRuki77**.(:  
_I heart her.! I'm glad she is all safe and what not.! Love you, Re Re-chan.!

**And thank you to..  
xoxokiss210**: YAY.! I'm glad you loved it. Even a simple two worded review like that makes me happy.  
**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail**: You review made me so happy, and I truly hope you are still reading this.! I'm sorry for not updating very fast but life... so beachy.(: Thank you so much. As to Nel surviving with all that she has and never being noticed... Yeah, even I don't know how she did it. She has to be like a fairy or something o.o I'll try and make some back story for how she lived. Aha, thank you again.! I'm glad you think my story is different.(:  
**lilica**: DUDE.! Your reviews always make me so happy.! Aha, I love them. Yeah, thank you for pointing my mistakes out because I never go back and check and I remember being tired and just wanting to post it. As soon as I read your review I like jumped out of bed and fixed it.! Rofl, I know they excepted it fast, huh.? I think they'd rather just deal with it than argue with a stubborn Nel. I know I would. xD Hope your still reading. Ahah, and gah.! Didn't 438 just make you go AHA :D because he HEARD Rukia.! Yay.  
**the-long-lost-strawberry**: Woot.(: So glad my story pleases you.! Keep reading and reviewing.! Make a few suggestions even.  
**Edwin Oak**: Man, your review though short just had me SO FREAKING HAPPY.! You make me feel like a fantastic author. Thank you.!  
**falconrukichi**: Uh oh.! Unwanted thing happened D: Ahah, what happened.? o: OH, dear.! Rofl, thanks for reviewing.  
**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**: Man, he got in trouble.! Ahah, yes. That is how I see Ichigo and Rukia.(: I love that Disney movie.  
**Red6**: I love you.! xD I'm so happy you love my story.  
**Azraelean**: Lmfao, he won't find out for a LONG while. I'm sorry. I know you know. I know you know I know. Ichigo is blind and sadly will stay that way for quite the while. It torchers me but this is how it played out in my head that fateful night when this story hit me in the FACE. Rofl, you'll just have to keep reading.  
**HopefulMemories**: Thank you so much.! I'm glad you like it.! :D Aha, and after constant bugging at school. You finally got the update you wanted.! Lmfao.

See you all(hopefully), and more(again.. _hopefully_ ';^;), next chapter.!

Xoxo,

_Personal Riot._


	6. Bullet for Prisoner

Ichigo knew Rukia would be totally pissed off when she heard the complete story. Alongside with being just plain upset.

But he really didn't expect her to _cry._

_ "What the hell?" The orange head man questioned._

_ He wasn't quite sure what he had saw but he knew it wasn't totally safe. He quickly pocketed the boxed item and shifted the shot gun he held in to a pointed down position, ready to be pulled up an shot at any given moment. His eyes looked over the short aisles first before he looked forward and began to walk at a painfully slow pace. His glance shot back and forth._

_ He was only a few feet from the cut off to where you would choose to either turn right or left. He waited several seconds letting his ears scope the small surroundings. After a few seconds of nothingness he took the small steps to meet the corners. His head quickly whipped left, then right. _

_ Still nothing._

_ He scowled. He _knew_ he saw something; he wasn't much of an illusionist. A sigh weighed down with frustration left his slightly parted lips. He looked around, slowly rotated in a slow, small circle, just to see something. _Anything._ At the thought a noise of some object being lightly kicked was heard no more than four or five aisles away. Instantly, Ichigo's survival skills kicked in. He crouched to be hidden behind the shortly built shelves. He took timid steps to where the sound had occurred. He stopped where the third aisle, from where he original was, ended. He took a deep breath and quietly released it. He quickly stepped into the open area, slightly depressed to see that it was deserted and the floors were empty of the object he thought he heard. _

_ He was looking for an aisle that contained some type of metallic type cans. Like, hair spray cans. He sighed and moved onto the next. He repeated the process of waiting at the small space there was before you turned into an aisle. Then quickly stepped out._

_ This time there was no disappointment. To say he was happy to see what he saw would be a complete lie. He wishes he could've just come up empty handed again. He should've just snuck out when he could, but Ichigo being the guy that he is, had to investigate._

_ There, no more than fifteen feet away stood a man. He was no man of the living category. He sat limply in the middle of the two dividers. His face was, for the most part, completely intact. _

_ In fact, in the Strawberry's opinion the old 2010 zombie apocalyptic movies over exaggerated the creatures that now exist. They weren't completely brain dead; some were and were partly like the old movies portrayal. For the most part, though, he truly believed that the portrayal was ridiculous. They could think and process words. They didn't moan and groan for their want of 'brains.' They didn't drag their legs and they most definitely did not hunch over. Unless they had a severely broken leg or a knife stuck in their should, they hardly, if at all, acted the ways movie made them out to be._

_ This one was one of the less brain dead ones. Ichigo could tell that much just by a first glance. The undead man sat straight in the spot he occupied and was slowly twirling a knife that was covered in his and, probably, many others blood. He says his own because that much was obvious with the cut that was lined across the palm of his hand. His dark black hair hid his eyes away from the amber eyes that inspected him. His mouth moved quickly as if chanting a spell of some sort. The words hard to catch but Ichigo was able to make out a small section of what was leaving his mouth:_

When you become one, and it is when  
You fall prey in the lion's den  
Then do make sure, Find the cure  
A bullet to the head for sure..

_ Ichigo quickly realized it to be a poem, a very popular one at that. Many people were stuck on it almost hypnotized by its truthful words. It was said to be that the poem was a premonition of the world that was soon to come. Several laughed at it because this poem was released way back when. Not specifically dated but at a time where the word seemed at peace and not single thing could break that atmosphere._

_ Well, how wrong where they?_

_ Ichigo glared. That poem was like a death sentence. No one ever recited it. Unless, you were prepared to commit the sin; the sin that many were sent to forever reside at the bottom of the red swamp or when they were infected. _

_ Ichigo tightened his grip on the 300 Win Mag. He was ready to test just how far this dead ones intelligence level went. "Sir?" He asked with a toneless pitch._

_ Immediately, the man's reciting silenced. The livelier of the two took a small step forward. "Hello?" He tried again._

_ The dead man slowly raised his eyes. His empty glazed over eyes. A dark smirk played at the moans lips as if he were to be rewarded for something amazing. A stain at the corner of his mouth trailed down to his chin and continued down his neck. It gave him the look of being more a vampire then a zombie. "You." He stated. The voice was scratchy as if his throat held a thousand needles. The live corpse slowly rose to his feet. Giving Ichigo a small opening to see the spot where his bangs had earlier hid. The upper left part of his head was missing a large part of flesh. It was stomach clenching, no matter how many you see each deformity was just as disgusting as the last. Ichigo raised his gun for aim. "Need... To..."_

_ BANG!_

_ Ichigo had no hesitation to shooting the undead man; perfectly to the forehead, mind you. He never enjoyed killing but he never hated it either. It was like freeing a soul of torcher, of some sorts. It sort of made him feel like a character from one of his favorite late night animes when he was a kid. The boy was no older then fifteen and he was different in more than one way. His ability and hair color made him different than others. He helped free souls that were unwillingly possessed and put commit horrible crimes, and not your typical robbery or murder kind of crimes. He remembered the dedication that character had to freeing those torchered souls. It made him feel quiet powerful._

_ Ichigo spun on his heels and began to walk away when he saw the figure of another man. His face was slightly worse off than the man that lay dead, well more dead than before, behind him. This man's eyes had the same glazed over effect that all of them held. But this one's eyes held shock mixed with complete anger. His voice was much more fearsome then that of the latter zombie, "Bro-bro..ther." It was like a knife pointed type of voice. It was one to be feared in life and the afterlife. Ichigo was about to reset his aim on to him but, being the idiot he was, he forgot to cock the gun again after his last shot. _

_ Without a slight warning the man began to speed towards Ichigo. It showed a little about his living time; He was a runner... and a good one at that._

_ "SHIT.!" He quickly turned on his heels again and ran down aisle, jumping over the corpse that lay there, and racing for the exit. He never looked behind him._

_ For one: he'd automatically slow down, even the slightest speed change could mean life or death._

_Two: He could run into something which would not ONLY slow him down but also give the zombie runner time to catch up... Which would also lead to his certain death._

_Three: He could hear the loud foot falls of his pursuer. _

_ So, all in all, he had no need to._

_ Finally, the front doors came into his sight but Ichigo could curse himself more then be actually pleased to see them. The break in the glass that he had created, with the help of the shot gun that was held in the front of his body with both hands on the weapon, was too small to jump through and come out uninjured. He took a deep breath and braced himself._

_ When he was only feet from the broken doors he pushed himself off the ground to make a small jump through. He twisted his body so he could, possibly, get through with minimal damage. _

_ Sadly, to say it wasn't that easy. When his body passed through and the man was twisting his body an upper piece of glass deeply slicing his upper arm. The orange haired man hissed, "God fracking damn it!" His right hand went immediately to grip his left; putting an immense amount of pressure to stop the blood from freely flowing. It didn't stop him though. He quickly ran down the opposite direction of the house where a certain important pair awaited his return. Ichigo only had to run for a short while before he caught sight of an emptied alley. He sharply turned into the shadow place and leaned against the bricked wall of a building. He released the tight grip on his arm to inspect the cut. It looked fairly deep. It was going to be a killer to clean and he knew that and Rukia..._

"_Damn, Rukia's going to be pissed if I get back alive." He mumbled to himself. He wiped at the sweat that was rushing down his face with the back of his right hand causing a thick smudge of blood to be left on his face. His eyes traveled down to the ground where he now noticed the large amount of blood was splattered. In the mess he found a bloody soaked ax. _

_ Ichigo, actually using his brain this time, chose to pick it up to kill the second zombie that had shown up. He figured the loud gunshot was what caught his attention in the first place. As Ichigo picked the heavily weighed object in his hand he heard the slow but sure steps of his pursuer. The orange head man quickly straightened and pressed his back to the wall he was previously leaning against._

_ He waited until he saw his light shadow approach the opening between the two buildings. Once Ichigo thought it was safe enough to attack and successful kill him, he stepped out and, using the hand that was uninjured swung the ax full force. A sickening sound fled through Ichigo's ears. The sound was almost indescribable but when Ichigo looked, having closed his eyes, he saw the accuracy of his swing. The head was only slightly attached to its neck. The undead body feel front first to the heated pavement below their feet. Ichigo raised the ax once more and let it fall into the head, hitting directly on the top of his skull. _

_ The handle fell from his iron grip. His amber eyes glared down at the second body. Two in one day was good enough for him. He can happily admit it was over and he can go back to Rukia and Nel. He had missed the kills but he sure as hell didn't miss the injuries that usually came along with them._

_ Said injured man then took his surroundings in before he began to sprint back to his temporary home, as fast as he could with his, now, low level of energy._

"And now I'm back." Rukia harshly pulled the two ends of the bandages that she was wrapping around his deep cut. He could understand she was mad, even furious with him, but he thought she'd have been satisfied with the unnecessary amount of rubbing alcohol she had poured in his wound earlier when he was at the part of him running out of the store, thus getting the cut she was now treating. "OW! Damn it, Rukia! I'm _sorry ._"

She mocked him in a small and high pitched voice that sounded nothing like him, "_Damn it, Rukia. I'm sorry. _Che, maybe you shouldn't have been such a damn idiot." She fell back on the couch, turning to the side so she could look away from Ichigo. "What kind of genius shots his gun before trying other methods? YOU know that gunshots attract their attention!"

"Yeah, I know."

Rukia kicked her legs childishly, "ICHIGO! We could've lost you." She yelled furiously, letting the stinging in her eyes win over trying to fight.

Ichigo looked at the dark haired women, "I know but even if I had you and Nel could've survived. Both of you are very strong." He let his amber eyes shot to the ground.

"I DIDN'T MEAN NE-" Rukia bit her tongue. "Gah! Just don't be such a big fat stupid idiot head!" Ichigo looked at the smaller women with slight worry. Missing her almost reveal. He saw how upset she was. He saw Rukia cry, several times actually, but never for him. Rukia stood to her feet and was read y to dart off into the room.

Ichigo, seeing this, grabbed her wrist before she even had the chance to take a step away from him. She yanked her hand without looking back; a silent plea for him to just release her. He was to have none of that. He pulled her back down on the couch beside him, only flinching slightly when he put slightly too much strain on his left arm. He hugged her close and tight. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He said with shut eyes.

She responded with only a slight mumble of the word idiot. He pulled away slightly to wipe a single tear that was cascading down her face. He let her go completely and she was quick to stand and speed walk her way out of the room, harshly wiping the tears off her face that wouldn't stop their steady flow.

When she reached the room that the three shared she collapse on the bed. She let the droplets of water slide slowly down her face as she curled into a loss ball and wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach.

"Rukia?" The sheepish voice belonged to the green haired girl that claim her mother but seemed to be using her real name much more often than the false nickname. The teary eyed woman turned and raised her head to look at the younger. "Are you... feeling alright?"

Rukia gave her a small smile and held out her arms. Nel was quick to walk over and place herself in the open space. She tightly held the older woman so she could feel comfort.

Rukia sighed, "I am now. " She told her as she softly stroked her short hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah.! I kept a promise on when I was going to update.! I feel proudness.(:  
So, so, so.! What is it that you thought of this chapter.?

Boring.? HORRIBLE.? Was it any good at all.?

I know the mistakes in there are probably horrible but I'm way to lazy to reread it and edit.  
I get to happy when I finish a chapter and just want to post it. Bad habit.  
:D

Um, so it was basically just a whole flashback chapter. So, yeah.  
The poem the zombie was reciting was one I found on the internet you can read the whole poem at the link below:  
http: / / www . caleb - law . com / zombie - apocalypse - poem . html

I thought it'd be appropriate.

Ah, so, you finally met a few zombies.  
See, I didn't want my zombies to be totally stereotypical but just because they aren't moaning and asking for brains doesn't mean  
that some zombies'll be all, 'Hey, were good let us help you.'  
Yeah.. **NO.!**

Even though they have process of thought, all they wish to do is kill and eat human flesh.  
You will learn more about the zombie nature(Like, infections) later in the story.

So... RUKIA ALMOST SPILLED.! Hehe, yeah but no way will Ichigo be finding out anytime soon_ WHAT_-so-ever. Sorry.(:  
How many of you are pissed at me now.?  
Plus, I hid two, well three if you really dig, references. Can anyone guess them.? I'll be happy if you do.  
Maybe give you a little something... If I can think of anything cool.

_**Thanks to: **_

**IchiRuki77: **Rofl, I love you.! Thank you so much.(: I'm going to go bug you now.! And text you and be like RIA KUCHIKI.! -heart.  
**kairi-Sparda**: Lmfao, well, theres a tad bit of information on _my_ zombies. Hate them.? Like them.? Please tell me. Aha, yeah. I think actually I might just use that and make a flashback with Ichigo learning how to use a gun. I'm glad you like my story.! :D And extremely happy you like the combination of the two.  
**Red6**: Awe, thank you.! I love confetti.(: I'm glad you love my story.! Over joyed actually.! :D Hope this was soon enough for you.  
**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**: Nooope.(: He's all good. As you read.! Hope you are satisfied.?  
**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki**: Yay.! You like my story :D Thank you. haha. And thank you for the birthday wish.!(:

Just so my readers know... I had the best birthday ever.! And I want to show you this:  
http : / / i529(dot)tinypic(dot)com/2qiu05z(dot)png

Just take out the spaces and add the periods and you will see... My birthday cake.!  
Isn't it amazing.? My mama made it. It was an ice cream cake. Yeah, I took it into Photoshop and just covered  
My real name with my Username. Can't have you people creeping on my.. -cough. RE RE -cough.

Well this was an extremely long authors note.. Wow, I'm lame. Expect the next chapter around this upcoming Friday.(: Long wait I know but  
SO MANY SCHOOL PROJECTS D:  
See you then:)

Xoxo,

_Personal Riot _

P.S.: To this one lady person.. if your a lady person(Maybe guy person.?) not sure. Who left a review but no name..  
Yeah, my last name is _not _Coker and I don't live in Newark... far from it actually and Re Re is just a nickname for my best friend who is like a sister  
to me.  
Sorry.


	7. Emergency

Weeks had passed since Ichigo had gone on the search for pills that Rukia ended up not even taking. You could say that he was more than pissed when Rukia had taken the small bottle that contained the little red tablets that would've helped her headache vanish. Throwing them away had left Rukia in a tight grip of guilt. So she knew Ichigo wasn't anymore happy then she was. He risked his life and she was at fault. Who wouldn't have been pissed? Their life had been shockingly silent for them since finding Nel and truthfully… They were glad to have found the small abounded girl. Rukia and Nel lounged most of the day flipping through photo albums or reading aloud to one another. Ichigo usually sat aside watching, sometimes reading. Even practicing on the guitar he had found when taking a thorough inspection of the house.

_He had been shifty of the house even after the short while they had been there. He was scared something was hidden and ready to attack or maybe the house wasn't properly built and ready to collapse on them. He wouldn't know. So the proper thing to do was inspect every nook and cranny of it._

_He began with rooms. Bedrooms specifically. Regardless of the fact they only used the one. He needed to make sure. He picked up the house here and there during his search. The house was neither a mess nor spotless. _

_ He had finally made it to the attic and he was a little shaky about going up. Not really scared... More nervous of whether the houses ceiling would collapse underneath him and kill him. He pulled the thin sting that was secured tightly to the ceiling, letting the folded ladder fall down, creaking as it descended. Dust cascade down with its release, the orange haired man shielding his eyes with his forearm. _

_ After the shower of dust subsided, golden brown eyes looked up into the heavily shadowed attic. His keen eyes leveled the ladder that stood before him. He released a heavy sigh before hitting the smooth _on_ button of the small LED flashlight and sticking the blunt end between his teeth. He reached for the third step from the bottom and tugged roughly to test its stability. He pulled upwards and let his right foot descend slowly onto the second step. He released his grip from the step above and proceeded, slowly, up the remaining few steps._

_ As the rest of the attics view came into sight Ichigo stopped at the second to the top step, letting his eyes surveying its cluttered status. His eyes squinted passed the darkness only to see boxes upon boxes. His legged pulled his foot upward to take the remaining step leading him into the dark quarters._

_Only to hear a harsh creak and snap when he put his weight upon the wooden step. His booted foot falling throwing and back down the step he was previous situated on. Curses passed around the flashlight that was gripped tightly in the young males' mouth. Ichigo looked down at the snapped wood and at his leg. He let out a low growl and continued up, pulling up onto the sturdy boards. Ichigo slowly began to shift between each stack of towering boxes. He removed the flashlight from between his teeth and flipped it in his hand before adjust its bright light onto surrounding objects. His eyes darted from box to box, finding nothing dangerous or anything suspicious. He let out a rough sigh and began to question why he was being so stupidly paranoid. He took a final glance before turning around and stepping into a loosely closed box. "Fuck." He grunted out. He could hear the soft crunch of broken glass that he had stepped on and was scared to see what was broken. Granted he knew he wouldn't be punished but these were someone's precious memories. He felt in the wrong for breaking them. He knew if someone was in his home and broke something of his that held sentimental value he wouldn't be too happy. Even if he was dead.  
He lifted his foot out of the box and bent down to inspect the items that were previously underneath his foot.  
Until, something gleamed from the corner, something that was being hit by the only natural light. His eyes looked at the ridiculously small triangular window and followed the rays down to what had caught his eyes. The sleek curves of its shiny surfaces blew through the coat of dust that lay on top of the vintage _Les Paul_. Ichigo stood straight and stared across the attics space and directly at the abandoned guitar. His feet silently carried him towards it until he stood above the instrument. _

_ In that moment, he remembered when he was younger and his mother had taught him all the basics of playing a guitar. He remembered begging her to continue teaching him until he could hear a song and instantly knew what cords to pluck. He gently picked the dusty black guitar up by the neck and brought it up until he could place his hand underneath the body and look at it more closely._

Ichigo had immediately asked who's it was only to find out it belong to the little green haired girl father. Nel had saw the yearning in Ichigo's eyes and let the older male have the precious instrument. He spent hour's just strumming random cords and even input background music for the two girls during their reading sessions. It made Ichigo feel like his worries washed away with every smile from Rukia and every strum of the cords.

* * *

"This _again_!" Rukia's frustrated voice was controlled but still harsh, even in her low tone.

The two, Rukia and Ichigo, sat silently on top of the homes roof. Both were restless and Nels tossing and turning didn't help the two in entering dreamland. They both decided to climb up and gaze towards a silent, starry night. The entire surrounding was peaceful and enough to help the slight insomnia they were experiencing. Until, Ichigo brought up moving again. Rukia's mood instantly turned sour at his suggestion. She was happy here and so was Nel. Neither wished to leave.

"I know this isn't making you happy but I'm starting to get this feeling…" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, leaving his hand placed at the nap. "I just have begun to feel unsafe. I don't want to leave but I think…. I think it's essential that we do." Chocolate brown eyes shifted from the raven haired beauty's to the bright full moon and back again. "Rukia our resources are dwindling and you know it. We can't stay here forever."

As agitated as the woman felt she knew her partner was correct. She sighed, frustrated, "Yeah, I know but where do we go from here?"

Ichigo simply stared at her with an expression that told her that he wasn't sure. Rukia simply frowned and looked away. She couldn't be mad at him. What was she to be mad at? That he only cared for their safety? Being angry at him wasn't going help anything. It was just going to get someone hurt and survival was at the top of their list. What more could she do? She had to agree and get Nel to come. She surely couldn't leave her here. She has grown attached to her. And when the time came Rukia was desperately going to need the small teen.

Amethyst eyes caught the dark chocolate of the males beside her and all she could simply do was give a short nod.

They needed to leave and there was nothing more to it.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Rukia made a promise to tell Nel but to hint and push before actually leaving. Their first attempt wasn't too positive but extremely short. In a way, Rukia was quite amused with how Ichigos first attempt had gone. Neliel had walked into the living room and Ichigo had simply asked about needing to talk about leaving soon and the younger girl replied with a low 'No.' and walked right back out.

Raven haired woman began to wonder how Ichigo was going to get such a headstrong girl to actually leave her home. It may not be safe but staying would eventually get dangerous. They needed to find people. A group of some sort. Rukia knew this and so did Nel. Rukia let out a heavy sigh and turned her attention back to the worn paper back that sat shut on her lap. Her fingers slide down the spine and over the cover. She flipped open to the last page she had read.

"Well, too bad because we are leaving. You have no input in the matter." Rukia could hear the finality in his voice. She shut her book after only reading only one small paragraph. Rukia set the novel to the side of her and watched as Ichigo walked into the room she was currently set in. The older male walked in, brows furrowed deeply. "I swear, that child."

"Ichigo, we talked about this." She's told him countless times. "You need to be more sensitive. It isn't easy for her to just get up and leave."

"Well, that sucks for her, Rukia, because that's kind of the world we live in. In a moment's notice we might have to just leave. She can't keep ignoring the world out there because eventually it is going to come after her and she'll be defenseless." Ichigo's eyes were a blazing honey as he made direct eye contact with heavy indigo ones. "What more do you want me to do?" His voice sounded like it was strained with desperation and it plucked at something in Rukia's chest.

Ichigo was doing everything in his power to keep both girls safe. He feared nothing more than losing her and she was sure that he didn't want to lose Nel either. The only thing she was doing was keeping a secret from him and it was silently killing her. She wanted to open her mouth and say something reassuring but for some reason nothing was coming out, nothing was coming to mind. She was sure Neliel would eventually come around, she knew she had to.

Her small lips opened to make an apology and give some words of encouragement but anything that was about to fall from the petite woman's mouth was cut off.

A sound cracked through the air, seeming to come from no less than a mile away maybe less. Ichigo and Rukia shot to their feet. The pair heard hurried foot falls rush towards them before they actually saw the little girl. Her worried light chocolate eyes asking a question they couldn't answer just quite yet.

Before another second could be wasted Ichigo's long legs rushed him over to where he had laid his pistol earlier that morning. He rushed to the door, peeking slightly through the window that was built next through it but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Both girls had come up behind the young male. Hard amber eyes glanced back with a look that told both girls to stay put. Nel gave no resistance but Rukia's eyes showed him he wasn't going to sit on the sidelines.

"Rukia."

The way his voice said her name sounded like a desperate command. A tone one might get when trying train a new puppy to sit or when a newborns cries won't seem to stop. She let her shoulder drop and let her hands ball into fist before slightly nodding to him. Ichigo opened the front door slowly proceeding outside before. His eyes squinted into the blazing sunlight, looking up and down the deserted street. He stood still, feeling as if something would jump out if he moved too much.

The silent streets air was broken with another loud crack. Except instead of silence after the bullet they heard the sound of a rubber wheels screeching after and it wasn't long before the source was turning the corner and heading toward the house that the three resided at. Ichigo let his legs carry him to the edge of the sidewalk in front of the home and held his gun in a readied position. Following the head of person on the black, dust covered motorcycle. They watched as the rider pulled the two wheeling vehicles handles, successfully twirling the motorcycle into a perfect parallel park, only two feet in front of the orange haired man.

The mysterious rider cut the engine and dropped a foot to the ground. Curious eyes examined the stranger's body. Three sets of eyes watched cautiously as said person removed black leather gloves from their hands and began to unbuckle the safety strap of the helmet.

Slowly, the hands of the stranger pulled the bright yellow helmet away from their head. Releasing long purple hair and revealing bright gold eyes. As revealing this stranger was, in fact, a woman. Ichigo closely examined her tanned face with a glare.

The nameless women let a grin slip onto her face and stared at the gun that was held in Ichigo's hand. "Che." She scoffed. Her cat like eyes scanned past him and her eyes settled on the two girls standing in the door way of the beaten house. She kept her eyes glued behind him for a handful of seconds before her eyes flashed back to Ichigo for a millisecond then back to the women behind him. "Rukia Kuchiki?" The rider asked in a tone that sounded more like a statement than a question.

The young Kuchiki simply kept a straight face not providing an answer to the woman.

"No worries, I'm not here to kill you or anything..." She reassured the silent adult, "Your brother has sent me."

* * *

**A/N:** Long time no read.? I'm pretty sure that 100% are mad at me for not updating in well over a year. :(  
And I have NO excuse and I won't forge one. If you still love me please tell. Especially if you are still even reading this.!  
I'm going to make my best efforts to update more often. I have a tumblr so if you'd like to come and nag me to write the next chapter please do c: Or leave a** review** telling me too do so.! I'm always on.  
personalriot11 . tumblr . com (remove spaces.!) I love you guys. I really do. And I'm so sorry that it took forever to get this out. I haven't written anything in a long time so tell me how bad this was xD But shits beginning to go dooooown.! Prepare for the next chapter.

Xoxo,

_Personal Riot.!_


End file.
